<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeded by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839933">Seeded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Hero/Villain, M/M, Oviposition, Plant sex, Plants, Riding, Seed Inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Woodrue, an Atom villain, takes advantage of his old enemy, and fills him with his seeds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Palmer/Jason Woodrue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this entire fic is based on the narration in this panel:<br/>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668689352129249287/762613385275113492/IMG_20201004_203934.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Compassion. It was probably one of the best traits to have; it meant that you could understand people, try your best to be kind to them, to be helpful. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It could also be the death of you; a lot of people would see someone who was compassionate and decide that they were a doormat and take advantage of them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray Palmer was someone noted for his compassion, to the extent that he had been given an Indigo Ring during the Blackest Night, and it wasn’t a trait that was doing particularly well for him today. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d snuck into the newest hideout of one of his regular villains, Jason Woodrue, formerly Plant-Master, currently the Floronic Man (which... was not a better name than Plant-Master, to be perfectly frank). He’d thought that he’d managed to get in without being seen and was balancing on a ledge behind Woodrue, getting ready to pounce on him, when he felt the first tendril wrap around his waist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Woodrue’s face was right in front of him, peering down at him, and the plant tendril tightened, with more wrapping around his arms and legs. “Hello Raymond,” Woodrue said a little too cheerfully, “I was hoping that you would be arriving soon.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray fought against the plants, knowing that he should have been able to break out of them easily just by increasing his mass, but it wasn’t happening, and from the way his old enemy was smirking at him, he got the feeling that the plants had been artificially engineered to be super strong, just for this occasion. “Let me go, Woodrue,” he snapped, trying to be threatening, although he got the feeling that it wasn’t working in the slightest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When two fingers pressed up against his waist, pushing against the bio-belt, he knew that it wasn’t, and soon Ray was at full size, and his costume had vanished. Luckily Ray wasn’t Hal Jordan or Guy Gardner, and he had been in civilian clothes when he shrunk down, so his virtue was safe. His secret identity might not have been if he hadn’t agreed to let his friend write a tell-all book about him a few years prior. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” the Floronic Man said, “I find it so much easier to have a conversation with a man when I don’t have to lean down to talk to him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray wasn’t sure why he would even want to talk, but he was having sudden flashbacks to Chronos’ attempt at a team-up, and how he would always wonder if his arch-enemy would have reformed if Ray had just been a little bit more trusting. Because of that, his voice was just a little bit softer than it should have been when he asked: “Is it something serious?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Direly serious,” Woodrue confirmed, “you are, of course, aware of my unique physiology.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray wasn’t sure how he couldn’t be aware of that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Recently, my body has started producing seeds, they have been filling me up, and I need to pass them on through a willing host,” he paused as if thinking what to say next, “if this does not happen, my body will explode.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Atom blinked. He couldn’t be certain that the other man (or maybe Woodrue wasn’t a man anymore, just some kind of plant monster) was telling the truth, but then, he also couldn’t see what he would gain from lying. “How... how would I be taking in the seeds?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn that the villain grinned for a moment before a large, green, pulsating stamen slipped out from a crack in the bark in the villain’s crotch area, Ray could have sighed, but he was going to err on the side of believing the story for now. He would feel absolutely awful if he dragged Woodrue back to prison, and the villain later exploded in his shell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Generally, seeds...” Ray dropped to his knees, gripping the cock (if it looked like a cock and worked like a cock he was going to call it a cock, even if it was made out of plant matter) at the base with both hands, “Seeds that are ingested can be fertilized by the products of the digestive system later, I imagine that’s the case here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his mouth down on the head and began to suckle on it, only starting to move deeper when Woodrue’s head tilted back in pleasure. It tasted a little weird, like the stem of a flower, nothing like how a human man did, but Ray wasn’t doing this for himself, so he could deal. He squeezed down by accident with his hands, and a large amount of slick suddenly oozed out of the skin, coating his hands, and flooding into his mouth. It was sweet, and Ray found himself groaning in pleasure like the liquid was some kind of aphrodisiac, and he pushed himself forward, all the way to the base, in an effort to drink it all down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, that was stupid, because, for all he knew, this was his old enemy attempting to poison him. But sooner than he expected, just long enough that Ray had gotten the entire length of the plant cock covered with his saliva, he was being pulled off. “Beautiful as you look, Raymond, with your mouth stretched around me, I’m afraid you were slightly mistaken with your assessment.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray blinked at him; he had been so certain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The composition of these seeds, I’m afraid, isn’t that strong. If they went through the human stomach, they would be digested. You were half right, but I would prefer to have you over the table. Ass up, please.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Atom followed those instructions, stripping out of his civilian clothes, and stretching out over the table, the villain gripping the globes of his ass and inspecting him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A tongue that was too cool to be human snaked over his pink hole, and Ray couldn’t hold back a shiver. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the plant man said, not sounding sorry at all, “you’re just so inviting like this. Come, into my lap.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shifted over slightly until he was straddling the plant man’s hips, and the head of the stamen was rubbing up against his hole insistently. It was still oozing the liquid, and Ray guessed that it was supposed to be some kind of lube. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, he could do this, sure, he didn’t do this often, but there was so much lube that he didn’t need any stretching, and slowly, as carefully as he possibly could, Ray began to sink down on the plant cock. The villain whispered words of what was probably supposed to be an encouragement but was really just slightly degrading the entire time, so Ray endeavored to ignore him as he pushed himself all the way down onto the cock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” the plant man breathed, “so tight.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ray began to move, resting his hands on the villain’s shoulder as he dragged himself upwards, then slammed himself back down. It was starting to feel good for him too, as whatever aphrodisiac was in that lube made him crave friction, but also crave being filled. Every time he had pulled off of it, with only the head still inside, he wanted to be stuffed full of the plant cock again, but when he got it fully seated, he was desperate for movement. He was stuck bouncing on the stamen, searching for some kind of release. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rode his wooden ‘rocket’ until... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The villain came with a cry, gripping Ray’s waist with his large hands and pulling him down, so he had to take all of it, the small hard seeds that were apparently inside him being propelled upwards into Ray’s gut. There were so many of them, he realized, burying his head in the villain’s shoulder. But of course, there were, Woodrue had said that he at risk at exploding, probably because his bark skin couldn’t stretch around the sheer amount of seeds like Ray’s could. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get a little bit painful. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was being laid back down on the cold metal of the table, still fully hard, and large bark hands roamed over his stomach. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Woodrue murmured, closing his bark lips around Ray’s cock.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two months later, tiny plant villains began an assault on the Justice League headquarters, they were about the size of human toddlers, and the entire team had to be called in to deal with them.<br/>"Where did these come from?!" Clark asked, sounding exasperated, "What are they?"<br/>Mister Terrific managed to knock one down with a T-Sphere. "If you catch one, I can run a few tests."<br/>Ray Palmer, the Atom, looked away, for some reason he looked embarassed. "I have to leave immediately," he said, "the microverse is on fire."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>